orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
A class is the main adventuring style or job function that each player chooses at character creation. Classes are permanent and cannot be changed later. Every Race can be any class, but their class determines the type of restrictions on armor, weapons, and abilities available to them. All classes can perform a DPS role, but the role of healer and tank are limited to certain classes. Each class has two specializations (specs) available. At level 5 the player unlocks their first Talent point and can choose their spec. As a character progresses they will unlock more talent points to improve their skills with. Specs are not permanent and can be changed as frequently and as often as the player can afford 10 for a Reset Scroll. Only one spec can be used at a time. Class Roles The main class roles or types in Order & Chaos Online can be grouped into four categories by their primary job function: Healer, Tank, Melee DPS, and Ranged DPS. Certain dungeons a team may ask specifically for Ranged DPS, as they tend to take less damage and it's easier for the healer to heal the team. Summary of Classes There are currently five playable classes available, but Flame Knights require a level 70 on the same account to create. Mage Mages can perform the role of ranged DPS and now healer as Stargazer, a new spec introduced in update v3.0.0 (Sep. 7, 2015). With their new talent trees they have powerful burst damage in both specs. Elemental combines frost and fire magic, some spells doing more damage the closer they are to their target. As Stargazer, their primary talents are focused on healing abilities. This spec also offers Shadow Form, a form that increases shadow damage and reduces healing power. Stargazers are able to cast shields on their team, a single target shield to absorb damage, and a team shield that reduces damage and causes AoE damage when it wears off. Monk The original healing class. Monks can perform the roles of healer and melee DPS depending on their spec. They have the strongest heals but only one spell to reduce team damage. Monks can spec to receive increased armor, movement speed, and an AoE interrupt, making them deadly opponents in PvP. In Military Monk spec they have the ability to single target or AoE DPS, using 1H weapons for fast attacks or polearms. Ranger Rangers can perform the roles of Melee DPS as Assassin or Ranged DPS as Marskman/Archer. In Assassin spec they utilize stuns to crowd control a single target; they also have the ability to stealth. As Marskman, they offer the best ranged DPS, with the option to spec into Traps for crowd control or AoE damage. Warrior The original tank class. Warriors can tank and DPS, both often being interchangeable using a hybrid spec. As Bloodseeker they are melee dps with an ability to stun a single target. They also have a team buff to increase attack power. As a Guard tank they have the best damage reduction abilities of any class, a team buff to increase health points, as well as an AoE stun and several damage absorbing/mitigation shields. Their morale increases as they take damage, and several of their abilities provide morale, making their rotation easier to use in comparison to Flame Knights. Flame Knight The latest class available, introduced in update v2.10.0 (May 27, 2015). Flame Knights are a hybrid class between a Warrior and Military Monk, due to their ability to perform the roles of tank or melee DPS. As a Garrison tank they have unique support abilities, like a shield to absorb damage on a single teammate, or a team buff to reduce spell damage. As Blazer DPS they have several AoE stuns and team support abilities to minimize crowd control effects and to increase fire spell damage on targets. Unlike the other classes, Flame Knights do not require any profession, as their dungeon gear is already epic and does not need to be crafted or upgraded. Category:Gameplay